The Legend Of Hearts
by jioplip
Summary: Link is facing Ganondorf, but something is awry, can he defeat this new power? Or will the darkness overtake him?
1. The Hero

A/N:OK everybody, to avoid confusion, this story takes place at the very end of Twilight Princess, during the Final Battle with Ganondorf. And, without further ado, The Legend of Hearts

**Chapter 1: The Hero**

The rain was pouring down on the expanse that was Hyrule field, turning the beautiful grass to mud under the unyielding torrent. In the middle of the great expanse that made up the field, there was a strange gold-glowing circle, empty save for the two men inside. Outside the ring of gold was a regal figure perched atop an auburn horse. Princess Zelda, her long wet brown hair hanging limply down her back, and her face full of concern as she watched the two men in their ever changing dance of the blades. One of the men wore a green tunic over a long-sleeved white shirt and chain-mail armor his blonde hair soaked and hanging about his fierce azure eyes, his shield was lying, forgotten on the ground as he fought with all his might to defeat his opponent. The sword in the young mans hands was adorned with a deep blue handle and a gem set in the hilt, the blade itself was gleaming silver and had three connected triangles etched into it. The other man was fighting just as fiercely as he struggled to kill the man before him, Link, The Hero of Time and wielder of the Master Sword.

At least, that's how HE remembered him, the olive-green skinned man was hundreds, perhaps thousands of years old. His name was Ganondorf. The man had a full mane of deep red hair, cut short to support a golden chain with a same-colored jewel set into a base at his forehead, that jewel was with him nearly his entire life, just as ancient as he. The man's short red beard was matted with the rain and his own sweat, his hair just the same. Ganondorf was wearing black armor adorned with ornate silver patterns, and in his hands was a pure-white sword, glowing with the power of the six sages. The sword had been used in an attempt on his life hundreds, of years before thousands maybe, but he was not thinking about that, all his attention was on the mystical sword before him, it's blade shining with the power to destroy evil and it's handle not slipping from it's masters hands as it turned and flew with him, dancing through poses and stances from all times, most of the techniques he used were lost to the ages.

The two men fought every blow perfectly executed and each met with an equally flawless defense. Link was deeply concerned, and yet, he felt as though he had been fighting this man for years, Link knew and understood his opponents tactics. Only Ganondorf knew that they _had _been fighting for years, ever since both of their first lifetimes. The Princess could only watch, her face only growing more and more distraught as they fought, it was more than a fight, really, the way they danced through well practiced attacks and defences, it was like the fight had been rehearsed, like it was merely a play. Neither of the men had any advantage over the other. The two men, ancient enemies across time were fighting with all the weight, and experience of those years, they were equally matched, both of them were true blade-masters.

"Die _Hero Of Time_!"Ganon screamed with all his hatred focused into that title. Link was just about to ask him if he had gone mad when he realised he was no longer in control of his body, and another was fighting and speaking for him. "You know how this will end Ganon!" he shouted "The same way it has always ended!" Ganondorf only laughed and said confidently "I have a new power this time" Link grinned, and said cockily "Because your new powers have always helped before, of course" he said before moving into a shove match with his quarry. The princess did not understand what was going on, nor what they were talking about, it didn't make any sense.

Link eventually shoved Ganondorf back startling him enough for link to throw his strength at the evil man knocking him on his back. Link lept into the air, knowing this was his one and only chance, he plunged the sword into Ganondorfs heart. Ganondorf gasped at the pain, pain he hadn't felt for ages, and he let loose a shriek that shook the heavens. "Now" Link began "I will end your life, no more prisons, no sages, no light spirits, no evil realm," he said with a sense of finality "I came back, to train the young hero in the bladed arts, but he could not wield the other powers I obtained in my travels." At his words a red crystal appeared, only a ghost- image, but the power of Dins fire still shone through. Link stood up and put his right hand into the ghost-image, and directed the power with his left, sending a burning column of fire at the paralyzed Ganondorf.

But he only laughed. "What?" Link asked, but he was only pushed away by a beam of darkness erupting from the burning figure. "This is not over hero" he said, his cackling only growing in strength. "_This! _is my new power" he said as the force-field dissipated allowing Zelda to rush toward Link "Are you alright?" she asked, concern deep in her voice, as the figure burning in now dark flames rose from the ground. "I'm alright" Link said in a near-monotone voice as he stood up slowly, ignoring his wounds and turning slightly to face Ganondorf. The Master Sword still stuck out from his chest and he was surrounded by shadows, his skin and hair near-black and his armor now a deep onyx, glinting in the rising sun.

"What does this mean?" Link asked, worry touching his tone.

"Now, Link, you will learn the true meaning of _Darkness_!" He replied.

"Stop right there!" a young mans voice called, as all three of people at the bottom of the hill turned to look.

The figure was mostly hidden by the rising sun but he appeared to have some sort of sword, which he was pointing directly at Ganondorf.

"hn, stupid kid" the man muttered "Take **THIS**!" He screamed pointing towards the figure just as two others appeared by his side, but before anyone got a good look at them the three on top of the hill were blasted away by the same energy as before erupting from Ganons hand. Link and Zelda both gasped, seeing the true extent of his "new power"

"Now then" Ganondorf said "I have no time to deal with you two, so I'll leave it to the _Heartless_." Just then six dark beings appeared each wielding a longsword and they each had a strange symbol adorning their chest the symbol was red and black, and showed something broken into four pieces, but neither Link nor Zelda had seen a symbol like it before. Ganondorf disappeared without a word, and the _Heartless _moved into a ready stance. "Zelda" Link said to her, giving her a meaningful look, Zelda nodded and summoned a bow made of Golden light and fired off a light arrow, disintegrating the _Heartless _that she hit, only for it to be replaced by another, her distraction was enough for link to grab his shield and get back to Zelda's side.

The other _Heartless_began to move in, and Link was attempting to beat them off with his shield, but to no avail, they kept coming, and for every one Zelda destroyed, another appeared. It was at that moment Link knew that they couldn't win so he screamed to the Princess "Run! get out of here!" as he tried to hold them all off. "But Link" she began before he yelled at her while trying to keep them away from her with his shield and bare hands. "Hyrule needs you more than it needs me" he then chuckled and said "After all, a hero can be replaced" he thought as much as he could while keeping the _Heartless_at bay then said "Go to Telma's bar in Castle Town, find help!" She gave him a worried look before saying "Okay" and running towards the town.

"Okay you heartless bastards, come and get me!" Link screamed at them mockingly. Just then more _Heartless_ appeared all around him. "So this is how it is then" he whispered as the _Heartless_creeped closer to him "The end of a hero." Just then, the group of _Heartless _jumped at him pulling him to the ground. "GYAHHHH!" he screamed at the pain, worse than anything he had ever felt, his blood felt as if it were on fire, his entire body was throbbing with the intense pain, when suddenly, a light shone though the darkness and destroyed Links assailants. Link was on the ground, he could hear voices, but couldn't make out words, he saw a sword left behind by the _Heartless_, grabbing it he stumbled to his feet, looking around blearily for his rescuer, only to find a boy who looked to be a few years younger than link.

"OH! hey your awake!" the boy exclaimed, Link just stared stonily at his jubilant, boyish face framed by spiky brown hair and the Bright blue eyes shining at him. "Listen kid" he began, noticing the boys strange attire, the boy wore a black, short sleeved jacket over a black shirt and he had two red bags to either side of his hip, and he wore somewhat puffy black pants, he also had yellow and black shoes, and black gloves with a white X on the back of each.

"Hey what do ya mean 'kid'?" he asked before Link could finish, the man sighed, before saying "Well _kid _if you would be so kind as to tell me who you are?" "Oh, right" The boy said "I'm Sora, and those two behind you are Donald, and Goofy." he said gesturing his arm at each name.

Link turned around, and seeing what he was up against he back-flipped over Sora and yelled "Get out of here kid!" brandishing his sword, after all, if you saw an anthromorphic duck in a blue vest, would you say hello? no. Especially considering the anthromorphic dog in green standing beside it.

"I will not let you bring harm to anyone in this fair kingdom!" he screamed at the two, who in return raised, their weapons, the dog had a shield, and the duck a stick. at that Link began to chuckle. And when they exchanged confused looks he broke out in laughter. "Oh Din! are you seriously going to fight me with _those_?" He laughed some more and the duck grew irritable and screamed "What's so funny?" in a voice that just made Link laugh more. Then the dog spoke "Uh Donald" he directed towards the duck "What is it Goofy?" the duck, Donald asked, but before Goofy could reply Sora burst out "Well I didn't see you fare too well against those _Heartless_!"

In an instant, Link was standing before Sora, one second later he had grasped him by the throat with his right hand, holding the sword to his neck with his left and he said "Tell me everything you know about those goddesses-damned things"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda arrived at Telma's place to tell her of the news, to find the entire group waiting for news of Links victory. Shad, a bookwormish type with round glasses and a book in his arms rushed to see what was so important that the princess would come here, to the bar. Auru a man with white hair and a white beard helped the princess to a chair. Rusl, a friend of Links from Ordon, his birthplace, was in bronze-ish colored armor and had a similarly colored helmet resting on one of the tables, went to get Telma from the back room. Ashei, a dark-haired woman wearing silver armor over protective grey cloth got the princess a drink while Telma, the bar-owner came out into the main room of the bar. After she informed the group Ashei and Auru geared up and ran out after Link, meanwhile, Telma took out a gleaming black katana. No-one found it relevant to ask how she got ahold of it though.

* * *

When Ashei and Auru reached the place where Link had been fighting they saw Link fighting a boy who seemed to have some sort of sword, there were two figures Standing a little bit away.

* * *

Link was amazed at the kids abilities, as they twined in and out of stances and poses, Link could tell that he had learned his techniques from several differant teachers, and that he had never been to Hyrule. All his moves were foreign, but Link could see patterns as he moved from stance to stance. Just then, Link had a wild Idea, he waited until recognizing a pattern in his opponents moves and he copied them. Sora, not expecting this sudden change in tactics, flew into the air at Links strike.

And just then Sora yelled "Give me strength!" and a luminescence surrounded him as he changed, glowing gold, as Goofy and Donald, standing a little ways away disappeared and another sword appeared in Soras hands.

Link back-flipped away and appraised his opponent, in addition to the sword he already had, an ornate weapon made of multiple curving blades, another sword, simple, in comparison, a black, thin blade with a purple gem set above the handle, and an axe-like part at the tip, it was somewhat key-like in appearance, Link reflected.

.The dance of the blades started again, but Link knew he was outmatched, Links dark sword he got from the heartless was weighted similarly to the Master Sword, but it was still a little unwieldy.

Just then, more _Heartless_ appeared, the two foes instantly stopped fighting, knowing that they were the true enemy. They quickly dispatched more of the _Heartless _from before, and then Link said "How about we stop trying to chop each others head off?" "Sounds good to me!" Sora said smiling at the hero.

* * *

"With this Blade of Evils Bane" Ganondorf said "I will recruit an army the likes of which has never been seen!" He then paused turning to the Black-cloaked man who stood with him in the Blackened and broken throne room. "All thanks to you of course, Xaldin." Never raising his hood, the man, Xaldin said "Now we must start the ritual"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, stay tuned for more.**


	2. Hearts And Heartless

**A/N:I hope you enjoy this. It's not as long as the first, but I'll make up for it with the next chapter**

**Chapter 2: **_**Hearts**_** and **_**Heartless**_

"Now, for the next step" Xaldin spoke to Ganondorf, guiding him through the ritual, but what would come of it?

* * *

Link and his new allies arrived at Telmas bar, Shad was speaking with the two stranger guests while Link, sitting at a table spoke to the third."So" Link spoke to the visitor "You're some kind of hero then?" Sora smiled and put his hands behind his back "You got that right" he said, his boyish face lighting up like a candle. "Well then _kid _I'll leave you here to help guard the princess" Sora stood straight up with his hands on the table they were sitting at "No way" he told Link outright "There's no way that you can defeat the _Heartless _by yourself!" This time it was Links turn to stand up, he placed a hand on Soras shoulder and shoved him roughly back down into his chair "Stay here kid, or I'll make sure you aren't strong enough to travel, even far enough to _see_ the castle"

"Link" Rusl approached the two speaking in a soothing tone "This isn't like you" Link turned to him, eyes filled with the cold set in from the years "You don't understand the weight that I hold, I have lived for longer than all your histories tell their tales" Zelda walked over to the hero of time before anyone spoke, all frozen with fear that Link had gone mad "Stop it _Hero_" she said his title with disdain, as though she was disgusted with calling him by that title. "You left him before, why can't you leave him be now?" Hero merely looked at her and said "I did not leave him, I was ripped from his body, by those _Heartless_" "What?" Sora bolted up with shock "The _Heartless_...Took your _Heart_?" Hero chuckled "Yes I suppose you could say that" Sora looked to Donald and Goofy and nodded.

"I guess we both have to do some explaining" Sora then proceeded to tell them of the _Heartless. _That they were embodiments of the darkness in the _Heart_ and that they took peoples hearts to create more _Heartless_ and, also of another enemy. The _Nobodies_, a _Nobody_ is created when a person with a strong _Heart,_whether evil or good, is turned into a heartless. At the end of the explanation Hero looked aggravated "**DAMMIT!**" he screamed, pounding his fist into the table "That darkness, Ganondorf must have become a _Heartless_" Zelda looked puzzled "But you can defeat him, can't you?" Hero only chuckled "Oh, this just makes it easier to kill him, I can defeat _Darkness_, but I have no idea how to kill a _Nobody_" Zelda looked at him questioningly "But, Ganondorf has a weak _Heart_, he let himself be corrupted by the _Triforce Of Power_"

Hero turned to her and said "Your history lost _that_much?" Zelda was slightly taken aback "Wha-" Hero cut her off with a raised hand "Nothing can corrupt that man, he has the strongest _Heart_I have ever known" Sora inched closer "Then that means..." Hero nodded "Yes, it su-" but was interrupted by Sora "That you need my help after all _Hero_" he said the title mockingly. Hero looked at him scathingly simply saying "I don't work with others anymore" Sora looked confused "Any More?" he asked, unsure if it was a safe question to ask. Hero closed his eyes in remembrance before speaking "Every companion I have ever had, has gone away, eventually I stopped taking help, it made me stronger"

"But" Sora began "If you have friends with you, then you can lend each other your power" Links eyes suddenly snapped up, no longer the ice-cold eyes from before, instead his Azure eyes, filled with the pride of a noble wolf, returned. "Sora" he said, the sparkle of youth once again in his voice. "That power, during our fight you transformed, the power drove away the other _Heart_away from mine" Sora looked at him thoughtfully as Link continued. "What was that strange power?" Sora smiled and said "That was the power of friendship" every eye in the room was focused on Sora as he continued "The _Hearts_ of me and my friends merge for a time, and their power is added to mine" Link looked at him and said "I don't think the hero ever intends to leave my body"

Zelda walked closer to him with concern "What do you mean Link?" Link took off his left glove to reveal the once-dull mark, of the _Triforce Of Courage_, now the three triangles were luminous, and the right-most triangle gave off a slight glow. Rusl moved closer to get a better look at it and gave Link a puzzled look, "I..." Link began, as everyone focused their attention on him "I have been remembering the memories of the _Hero Of Time_" Everyone looked concerned at his words "But maybe, just maybe, the power he can no longer know, will drive him out" Sora looked at him with understanding "You mean..." Link nodded, and then suddenly his eyes were ice. "We are going to the castle" he said as he turned to leave, Sora then walked around to block his path "_We_ huh?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't have the _Master Sword_" Hero replied "Your sword, has some strange power correct?" Sora put out his hand and the ornate blade appeared in a flash of light, the many-bladed sword caught the light in many ways. "The _Keyblade_" he said Shad walked over to inspect the _Keyblade_. "Never before have I seen or heard of such a sword, _Keyblade_ you called it?' Hero turned to Shad and grasped him by the throat. "We don't have time for this, you worthless scholar" he said throwing him to the floor. "Now _Kid_, lets go now, or I'll just kill you and take the _Keyblade _for my own" At his words every eye in the bar turned to him with scathing and hatred, all save for Sora, whose eyes held only concern. "Then we go" he said leveling Hero with a look.

Zelda stopped Hero with a touch to his arm "Will you leave Links body after you kill Ganondorf?" Hero turned to her and said "I will have no reason to stay after that is done" Zelda fixed him with a look. "You didn't answer the question" she stated, Hero chuckled and said "I will leave your hero be once I am finished with Ganon" At that he left, not seeming to notice the hate-filled looks from the others in the bar. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed him out.

* * *

Ganondorf stood, forcing blood from the bodies of the innocent townspeople lying around the throne room to form a circle with strange symbols in and around the middle of the room.

"Ganondorf" Xaldin spoke to the _Heartless_ man "Once the circle is complete...."

* * *

Hero, Sora, Donald, and Goofy trod through the empty Castle Town, no-one was in sight. Goofy was looking around wondering aloud "Gawrsh, I wonder where all the people went, they were all over when we got here" Hero, not looking at Goofy said "Ganon has killed almost all of them" Sora stepped in front of him "How would you know that?" he asked the cold-hearted man, who looked disgusted "When you get to be as ancient as I am, you can feel the presence of life, It must have happened while I was outside of this body, because nearly every life presence was gone when I got back"

They walked to the Castles gates in silence, the weight of of what happened to the people creating a strained silence. Suddenly a swarm of _Heartless_appeared all around them, to many to handle it seemed. Sora, _Keyblade _in hand, faced them with Donald and Goofy, while Hero just made a ghost-image blue crystal appear in mid-air, he put his hand through it and large blue crystals formed around Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "What?" Sora asked Hero, who just said "Nayrus Love" another ghost image popped into existence, a red crystal, "Dins Fire" he said as a massive amount of fire began to form around him. More _Heartless,_ attracted by the build-up of magic began to swarm, Hundreds, perhaps thousands of heartless appeared, and Hero was surrounded by an immensely powerful inferno. Suddenly a _Heartless_ tried to attack him, and Hero released the flames, causing an explosion that shook the entire town, obliterating the heartless, destroying the walls near the gate, and sending the gate itself flying into the Castle, breaking a large part of the exterior walls on impact.

Hero then released the protective magic, revealing the destruction to Sora and the others, their vision had been blocked by the light from the explosion. Sora looked around at the blackened stone, or, what was left of it. The path to the gates was surrounded by walls, leading up to the gated bridge that led to the main gates. The walls had been destroyed, The path was blackened, as was the bridge, and both sets of gates had been blown wide off. Hero looked at the shocked Sora, telling him "I could have done better, but I had to keep you three alive, since you're my best chance of getting my sword back" he chuckled, then said "I told you, it made me stronger"

* * *

**A/N: Any suggestions for the name of Ganondorfs **_**Nobody**_** are welcome.**


	3. Too Late

Chapter 3: Too Late

Hero, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way into the castle courtyard, Hero looked around, the silence was very...disturbing.

"That blast must have taken out most of the _Heartless_ in the area, we should move on before too many more come to replace them." He told the other two coldly.

He walked forwards, heading for the courtyard wall, the heavy iron door that had been thrown into it had caused rubble to form a kind of climbable path, but before he reached it, someone appeared In front of them, a black cloaked figure, blocking their path.

"_Organization XIII_!" Sora yelled, stepping towards the figure.

Hero suddenly charged at the mysterious figure, empowered by his ancient magic, his body engulfed in _Dins Fire_ as he lashed out with his _Heartless_ sword. The black-cloaked figure easily caught the sword and twisted it sharply, spinning Hero around, who then landed on his back, groaning.

No sooner than did Hero touch the ground when Sora swung the _Keyblade_ at the shrouded man, who casually leaped up to the ledge above them.

"Now, now, kiddies" he said, his voice, cold and filled with anger and hatred "We haven't even been properly introduced yet" he lifted his hood, revealing his face, caught in a perpetual sneer, and his black hair, oiled back, and yet, his face was oddly familiar "My name is Xheor."

Sora looked up at him, understanding dawning on his face "You're-"

Suddenly, Hero was in the air, flying towards the man, "My _Nobody_!" he screamed.

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a blue light as he began to punch and kick Xheor, who had not expected this change in tactics, _Nayrus love _was close around Hero, amplifying the damage done by each punch and kick, most of which landed on Xheors face and stomach, until Hero suddenly dropped to the ground, placing his hands on the ground, he pushed away, landing a kick with both his feet, he struck Xheor in the stomach, launching him into the air towards a higher part of the path where he landed with a dull thud.

Sora and the others had climbed up to where Hero was during the 'fight' he had with Xheor, Sora walked up to him asking "Do you think he's finished?"

As if in response, Xheor leaped from where he had landed, hovering in the air, he summoned a large fire-ball, throwing it at the party.

Hero looked positively bored as it approached "Heh, this won't-"

He broke off, his face in genuine shock, as Sora leaped towards the incoming projectile, against protests from Donald and Goofy, as Sora drew nearer to it, he prepared to strike it with the _Keyblade_.

"Kid!" Hero screamed at him. _He'll never counter something like that._

Xheor was quite confident in his attack "He has used too much power already, He will not survive," As he spoke, he closed his eyes, and savoured his victory, only to feel an immense heat wave, he opened his eyes a second before it hit "How?-" was all he managed to say before he let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Xheor fell from the sky, looking thoroughly worse for wear, as he rose defiantly, glaring at them from his left eye, the right one burnt, along with most of his face, and his dark cloak was mainly burned off, showing his scorched limbs and torso.

"I underestimated you, Hero of-guh!" he grunted at the pain, and then lifted his arms to the air, his hands clutching at something unseen "But you won't survive this next attack."

And then something completely unexpected happened.

* * *

"It is done Xaldin" the armored man in the center of a runic circle of blood directed to a cloaked man, his hood raised.

"Then it is time for your _Triforce_, as we discussed earlier."

"And then, the _blade_, correct?"

"Correct".

* * *

Princess Zelda walked into Castle Town with Rusl as an escort, his blade drawn, he watched every shadow for a threat to the princess, but his eyes did not rest long on the square, where great destruction had been wreaked. Zelda's eyes however, could not be drawn away from the horrid sight that was the town square.

The buildings closest to the castle had been completely decimated, rubble was strewn about, and had impacted the other structures, collapsing many of them, and none of the townsfolk were to be seen.

"The _Heartless _didn't do this," Zelda whispered.

Rusl turned to her, worry creasing his face "Then who Princess?"

Her face was pale as she sensed that all-too familiar, yet twisted aura about the destruction "It was that bastard _Hero,_" the name was spoken with more hatred than when she had utterred the title.

Rusl merely paused in reflection and, taking one last look around he said, "Come Princess, lets go back to Telma's."

Zelda merely nodded in consent, and they walked back, the knowledge of what Hero did weighing on them heavily.

* * *

"But you won't survive this next attack."

At his words, a giant orb of pulsating blue energy spread from his hands, power dwarfing even that of Hero's, as Xheor rose into the air, ready to drop it on them at the right time.

"Shit!" the ancient hero yelled aloud. _I don't have enough energy to block anything of this magnitude, and Farore's Wind won't work with all this strange energy about._

The orb had just reached it's critical point, and Xheor was about to let it fall.

"Goodbye, _false_ hero!" He exclaimed, a fierce madness in his eyes.

Sora, looking up at Xheor, pointed just behind him "Look."

Hero looked where he was pointing, and his eyes widened in pure shock, only whispering a single word "Shadow"

Suddenly, the energy in Xheors hands stopped building, and began to dissipate, as the man plummeted to the ground, bleeding death-white blood from a wound going right through his chest.

"Have you really grown _that _weak, brother?" Spoke a man, floating in the air where Xheor was just before. "There was a time when a simple _nothing_ wouldn't even cause you to break a sweat."

Sora looked closer, and the figure, standing on nothingness, was a silver-haired Link, dressed in black.

"Damn you Shadow!" Hero bellowed up at the figure "Why can't you just stay dead?!"

"Now, now, now, brother" The man known as 'Shadow' said comfortingly, as he glided down "I just saved your life you know brother."

"I'm not your brother, Shadow," Hero told him flatly as he alighted upon the ground.

"Enough with the 'shadow' now, _brother_, I told you the name I chose the last time you _interfered_," the last word spoken with disdain, possibly even disgust.

"Fine then,_ Vincent_, but I don't suppose you would be too keen on helping me retrieve the Master Sword, would you?"

Vincents face turned dark, as he glared menacingly, crimson eyes near-glowing with anger.

Sora looked at him inquisitively, asking "What's wrong?"

His only response was to thrust his palm forward into Hero's chest, flinging him backwards, before closing the gap between them in an instant, clutching his throat, and slamming Hero into the ground, breaking the stone around where he impacted.

Sora rushed over to them screaming "What are you doing!?" Vincent ignored him merely yelling at the oddly shocked Hero.

"You absolute fool!" he then paused to punch Hero in the jaw with all his strength, "It's already too late, don't you see?"

Hero kicked him off, launching him about fifty feet in the air, then quickly following, having apparently recovered from earlier, grabbing Vincent by the collar and flinging him down into the courtyard, then instantly materializing above him, kicking him into a deep crater formed by the same impact.

Sora jumped down beside Hero, now kneeling beside a groaning Vincent as he sat up, sparing a look of pure venom for the smug Hero.

Sora then knelt down beside him, curious about what he had said.

"What is too late Vincent?" he asked the man as he collected his thoughts.

Donald and Goofy then joined them to hear what Vincent had to say, but before he could reply, they all turned their heads to the Castle as a high-pitched screeching came from the highest part of the main tower, where the throne-room lay. A look of pure fear lay upon Vincents face as he watched an ominous pale glow come from that same room, he suddenly cried out running for the Castle just as a pillar of white light emerged from the top of the tower.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!"

Hero suddenly took after him, screaming, "Get back here and tell me what's going on!"

Sora ran after them, but just as he caught up to them, they began to sprint up the Castles wall, Sora stood gaping, as he wondered how he was going to accomplish that feat himself.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy burst out, just then arriving where Sora had stopped.

Donald looked at Sora, and then Vincent and Hero, they nearly to the top, and then back to Sora, who then nodded in understanding.

* * *

Ganondorf stood in the ring of blood, the Master Sword in his hands, poised above the innermost point of the circle of runes making up the _Portal_, as Xaldin had called it, though Ganondorf cared not what it's name was.

_As long as it serves my purpose, that is enough._

The King of Evil thrust the Blade of Time, as it had been called, into the _Portal_, and a twisted light filled the chamber.

* * *

Hero and Vincent alighted on the balcony outside the throne-room,pausing in shock as a gold-glowing Sora landed between them, his voice resonating with the power and wisdom contained within his _Master Form_.

"I thought you said we didn't have any time to spare."

Vincent started, and nodded running towards the source of the light, quickly joined by Sora and Hero.

Approaching the doorway, they saw Ganondorf entering the _Portal_, they picked up their pace to get there faster, but no sooner than they were through the door did a black-cloaked man pounce down upon them, striking them with some strange white magic, Hero and Vincent dodged, by suddenly speeding ahead into the portal no more than a second after Ganondorf entered, but Sora was hit straight on, and was seperated from Donald and Goofy, both of which, were flung outside, Sora however, was blasted straight up, striking the high vaulted ceiling hard, as everything around him was slowly fading in and out of existence, darker, more manevelant things falling into their place.

Sora fell into the portal, and dissappeared, leaving the twisting hall, and falling into an apparent nothingness.

* * *

Sora was surrounded by white light, a clear path somehow laid out before him, when suddenly he emerged on the other side, only to see Hero, Master Sword in hand, apparently locked in combat with a huge shadow, Sora, however, could only glance at it before Hero spotted him and charged over, his fist ready to strike.

"I thought I told you to leave!" he screamed before crying out, blood flying from a wound in his back, he then struck forward with his palm, pushing a confused Sora back through the _Portal_.

Sora was once more in the white light path, screaming out soundlessly towards Hero, when suddenly a blazing green light approached him from no-where, pushing him away from the path, and suddenly Sora's head was filled with strange visions.

_A young boy in green, drawing a shining blade, the Master Sword._

_Suddenly white light, as momentary visions of men and boys, each holding that same Blade of Evils Bane._

_They all struggled forwards, none understanding their destiny, as each tried to defeat that evil man._

_That man known as...Ganondorf._

_"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?"_

* * *

"We may have to 'interfere' this time," said a mans voice.

"No, we're not like him," replied an identical voice.

"We have finished our duty," interjected another.

"You all know why we put our blade down," agreed another.

"That doesn't mean we will just sit back and do nothing while one of our own is in danger!" the first man screamed angrily.

"You might as well ask _them_ for help, you'll get the same response" said yet another man, his voice colder than the others.

"I don't recall you being one of _us_," the first told this newcomer with disdain "And if they were the only thing capable of preventing the worlds destruction I wouldn't even consider asking them"

"Fine by me if you don't, but unless your _comrades_ change their minds, they _will _be the only thing preventing not only the worlds destruction, but the extinguishment of the goddesses lives."

The firsts anger was fierce, and he showed it, "That's blasphemy and you know it!"

"You know there's no chance of saving my soul," he said with regret, "I'm entitled to speak my mind, besides, I wouldn't even care if they died, they damned me just for existing."

"You deserved _every _bit of damnation you received"

The man just laughed coldly and humorlessly, "And what of you? Unlike your fellows, who seem to have left, rather than be even near me, you are actually _socializing_ with me."

"We're just talking."

"Then why is it that _I_ don't even upset you, when _they_ disgust you?"

"You're not the same!" he yelled defensively.

"Oh but we are, you just refuse to see it, because that would make you a hypocrite, and a traitor."

"You will regret saying that."

"I regret existence," he said before letting his presence slip away, leaving the first man to think on his words.


	4. Demons and Shadows

**Legend Of Hearts:**

**Chapter Four:**

**Demons and Shadows.**

* * *

Sora bolted awake, confused.

Looking around, he saw Vincent by a window, looking out as if expecting some sort of danger. He gasped when his eyes fell on Hero, the ancient hero's spirit seemed to be in immense pain as he lay on a nearby bed.

"H-Hero?" Sora's voice was weak, and he almost couldn't bring himself to talk at all, "Vincent, what's going on?"

Vincent walked over calmly, his face grave, "He and I are...conflicted."

"What do you mean, conflicted?"

Vincent sighed, pulling a chair close to the bed, and getting ready to explain.

"How do I put this," he murmured, a pained expression coming over him as he sat down, "We're in the past."

At that, Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"To be exact, this is when he first lived, when they still called him _Hero of Time_."

"But," Sora began, sitting up, "How did we get into the past?"

Vincent sighed, not looking forward to trying to explain it.

Over the next ten minutes or so, Vincent told Sora everything he had managed to gather about the _Time Portal_, that the three had fallen through. How it took a great amount of power, as well a the _Sword of Time_, the _Master Sword_. He also began to explain that, though only a few moments past from when Ganondorf created the _Portal_, since he opened the door, he probably had weeks, maybe more, before they entered.

"In fact," he continued, giving Sora a meaningful look, "Three weeks went by before you even joined us, you've been in bed for another week after that."

"But what about Hero?"

At that Vincent closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to shove the pain from his mind.

"Yesterday, Hero's past self awoke from his 'Seven Year Sleep', and without the Triforce's power, he gave in to the pain."

"Just what is the Triforce?" Sora asked him confusedly.

Vincent chuckled at that, "I guess they didn't bother you with the boring explanation, but we still have time," even as he said that, Vincent got up and walked to the window.

"The Triforce is the power of Hyrules guardians, the Three Golden Goddesses.

"Din, Goddes of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage."

"I see," Sora said, reflecting on what he just heard, "But, in the bar, Link showed us the Triforce Mark on his hand, it was glowing."

Vincent shook his head, "This is a little complicated, but you seem like a smart kid, so I'll try to explain."

Vincent then turned to Sora, eyes closed, trying to organise his thoughts.

"Hero, as you know him, is nothing more than a spirit, eternally unable to pass on due to his sins."

"Sins?" Sora asked, concerned.

Vincent nodded remorsefully, opening his grief-stricken eyes, "He was still young, but he had seen things even the most battle-hardened soldiers couldn't possibly imagine, and it changed him.

"He believed that the Hero of Time was still needed, so he did something that neither the Goddesses, nor his successors could forgive him for."

"You mean...?"

Vincent's eyes were suddenly filled with rage as he looked to Sora, "He forced his soul into others bodies, extending his own life, and damning himself for eternity."

"But why-?" Sora began before Vincent raised his hand for silence, now looking out the window.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

Vincent turned his eyes again to Sora, this time they were filled with hope, "My brother."

* * *

Ganondorf, King of Evil, watched as a formless demon crawled towards him on his throne, only the Triforce could be distinguished from it, which was slowly destroying it even then, the dispicable beast.

Ganondorf smiled, standing from his throne, and pointing at the shadow with his right hand, causing the mindless beast to pause, one second later, the power of the Triforce's holy light was released upon it, disintegrating the beast in a matter of seconds, leaving only it's own Triforce.

_Or should I say Triforces_, Ganondorf thought to himself, as he felt the power of not one, but five Triforces of Power.

"Mothers, what do you think of this?"

"It seems as though you have been delivered a gift," said a voice from the darkness, moving out to reveal a small old green-skinned woman with a blue jewel on her forehead, "Isn't that right Kotake?"

Kotake, the looking the same as the other but with a red jewel on her forehead came from the shadows, "Yes, Koume, it seems so."

"Well then," Ganondorf said, grinning, "I say it's time to take it then."

"Come to me, Triforce, bond with my power, and help me conquer the world!"

* * *

"Now what are we to do?" asked a young man's voice.

In a dark corner of Hyrule, the shadows spoke to one another.

"We only feigned allegiance to that monster for it's power, perhaps if we don't return, he'll think we were destroyed by that power." returned an older voice.

"That might work, but we need a backup plan." another young man's cold voice broke in.

"I might just have that." said an oily voice, radiating waves of contempt and superiority.

"Who are you?" asked the first young man.

"More importantly, what are you?" asked the cold-voiced young man, "To intervene in this place of darkness is a bold move indeed."

"I am but a shadow, much like your friend, but I can help you gain the power you seek, for a price."

"And what would this price be?" asked the older.

"In exchange, you will bring me the one known as _Keybearer_."

* * *

Link, Hero of Time.

_Does Rauru really want me to live up to such a grand title?_ As Link pondered this, he walked towards the ranch, it had been seven years after all, though for him it was just a few days. _How can Saria think that Link, Mr. no-fairy, can become a great hero?_

"I need your help."

Link spun around to the source of the voice, it sounded so similar. His eyes widened upon seeing a dark-dressed red-eyed twin of himself. Link tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"Please, brother, all Hyrule may depend on it."

"Who are you?" Link asked, his voice still a little shaky.

"My name in Vincent, but I fear your very life may be in danger if you don't come with me."

"Why would my life be in danger?" Link asked him suspiciously.

Vincent just looked at him, despair clear in his eyes, "In only a few hours you _will _die, unless you come with me and do exactly as I say."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Link asked somewhat angrily.

"Is it really worth the risk?"

At this Link paused, Vincent had a good point, If Link really was going to die, he couldn't take a chance.

"Then tell me what I have to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows near Lon-Lon Ranch.

"I thought you said you wanted him alive?" the cold voiced shadow asked.

"He'll survive, all we need to do is scare him, don't underestimate the boy." replied the oily-voiced.

"Whatever you say, but don't you think Gomess is over-doing it a little?"

"You should be grateful I was even able to procure such a beast," the oil-voiced shadow said proudly, "You should know all about _beasts_."

"If you wish to remain alive, you will not bring up this subject again."

"Whatever you say," the oily vice mocked, cackling.

* * *

Link walked into the bedroom on the Lon-Lon ranch top floor, staring in shock at what he saw, another Link was lying on one of the beds, unconscious.

"What is this?" he asked Vincent, scared.

"He needs your help, help only you can give."

Link turned to Vincent, somewhat angry, "And what help do you want me to give him? Honestly, I'm getting pretty tired of seeing clones of me-"

Link was inturrupted as a black demon flew threw the wall, grabbing the unconscious Hero, and barreling through the other side.

"Dammit!" Vincent screamed, pointing at Sora, "Help me with this, Keybearer!"

Without a word, Sora drew the Keyblade, rushing after the demon, jumping threw the hole it made.

"Now then, Vincent began, only to see Link jumping through the hole as well, "Dammit, why can't you just stay still for five minutes!"

Vincent leaped out as well, only to be bombarded by dark magic spears from the demon, he phased through them easily, and looked to see Link and Sora battling the scythe-wielding demon, Hero trapped beneath it's shifting dark cloak.

"Gomess," Vincent whispered, rushing towards it, "Stand clear! Out of the way!"

The other two warriors did as he said, Vincent focusing energy to bring out a huge blade, the Great Fairy's Sword, as he struck the demon hard, it's dark energy dispersing as it dropped Hero.

"Sora get him out of here!"

The boy rushed over to Hero, admiring Vincent's blade as he ran, the dark man held the giant sword in only one hand, it's violet and crimson blade shone in the midday light, images of black roses were set into the blade's center, and it's power was felt all throughout the area.

Link stared, mesmerised by the swords power and beauty.

"Where did you aquire such a blade?"

"I can only hold it's form together for about an hour, I suggest we wrap this up before then."

"You didn't-" Link stopped as the sky grew darker, Gomess' body reforming in the empty corral.

"Let's go brother," Vincent said, rushing to Gomess, Link following behind closely.

* * *

"It seems you underestimated that one," The cold voice said, chuckling.

"Then maybe you should aid it with some of your own power," suggested the oily-voice.

"Why should I give a _low-class_ demon some of _my_ power?"

"Because if you don't, that blade's power will destroy Gomess easily."

"Then why don't you give it some power?"

"Because I read your thoughts, and I don't think I want you to take me for everything, which you would, traitor."

"You disgusting whelp!" The cold voice yelled, "How _dare_ you even think about invading my mind!"

The oil-voice laughed, reveling in the other's contempt for it.

"Be quiet you...you thing!"

"I think you and Gomess are worth about the same you know."

"W-what?" the cold voice stammered.

"A traitor, and a fallen reaper, perhaps you should be one and the same."

"No! Don't you even-!" The cold voice screamed out in pain.

"You will die here, not that you'll be missed, foolish traitorous cur!"

"No! Damn you...D-" The cold voice disintegrated into wordless screams.

* * *

As Link and Vincent stepped into the empty corral, Gomess completed reforming, but they were both shocked when they saw it had become a huge black demon, a single small red eye at it's highest point, the rest of it's body was a solidified shadow, dozens of scyth-bearing arms streaching out from it's spherical body.

"Looks like something gave this thing an upgrade," Vincent stated simply.

"It appears as though a dark barrier has been erected to prevented us from escaping."

"I guess it really wants to die!"

Vincent ran towards Gomess, shoving two scythes aside with a swipe from his blade, and severing three arms. Link took out his ow and tried shooting the eye, only to have his arrow his a barrier and fall ten feet away from the demon.

"Use the Master Sword, fool!" screamed Vincent, blocking nearly half the scythes with a flurry of blows too fast to even be caught by the human eye, every arm he cut off was simply regrown seconds later.

Link drew his sword and rushed in, the Blade of Evil's Bane held high above his head as he charged the demon, suddenly feeling a new power surge through him as he began to move faster even than Vincent, running all around the beast and slicing off every arm, before leaping up and landing a blow on the red eye, sending Gomess careening back.

"Since when could you do that?" Vincent asked the breathless hero.

"I don't know, it just came to me."

Gomess suddenly screamed out in pain, it's body forming a terrible colossus, huge arms, each carrying a dark blade, stretched out, massive legs forming small craters where they stood, it's one eye grew larger, framed by an enormous head, the demon stared down at the two warriors, anger and hatred radiating from it's cold, dark form, as a cold laughter escaped it, echoing through it's new domain.

"This doesn't look good, Vincent," Link whispered to the man, who turned to him annoyed.

"Ya think?"

* * *

A/N:

**Oh no! **

**Our heroes are up against...Super Gomess! **

**And who are those mysterious voices? **

**And how am I going to fill in those plot-holes you were seeing all throughout the chapter? **

**Find out next chapter!**


	5. A Grueling Battle

**Legend Of Hearts:  
Chapter Five:  
A Grueling Battle

* * *

**

Link and Vincent stood, facing their opponent, it's hulking figure glowing with runes the colour of blood, the only other light apart from the sacred blades held by the men.

Vincent's face was strained, his eyes glowing slightly in the dusk.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Vincent turned to see Link looking concerned, this made him smile.

"I didn't think it would take unsolicited time travel to gain your acceptance."

Link looked at him confused, "What do you-?" he was interrupted when Vincent took off towards the demon, holding the Great Fairy Sword in his right hand, while another blade formed in his left.

Link squinted, but could only see a blurred blue-green through Vincent's quick blows, even faster than before, though the two blades seemed the same length.

"Are you gong to help me or not, brother?" Vincent yelled out to him, his voice not showing a hint of the strain he surely felt.

Link ran into the din, leaping towards the monster's eye again, only to be pushed to the side by an unseen force, right before a spear of black energy pierced through the air where he had been.

Link landed on his feet, Vincent materialising beside him.

"You need to be more careful brother."

"Then how do we fight this monster?" Link asked looking to see Vincent's second sword had two blades twisted around one another, one ocean blue, the other field green.

"We break through it's guard, and hack at it's body."

"Are you sure that something like this can even be killed?"

"Not in this state of Twilight."

One of Gomess' blades came down on the two, easily blocked by the Great Fairy Sword.

"Link, unless you can figure out how to re-activate that power from before, you'll only be in danger near this beast."

"But you said-" Vincent knocked away the first blade, countering the second just in time to save Link.

"Fly, you fool! I might be able to weaken the barrier, you have to escape then!"

Link did as he was told, an idea occurring to him as he took out his Ocarina of Time, a blue flute that rather resembled a potatoe.

"I hope this works," Link whispered, putting the instrument to his lips, "Because I won't let you sacrifice yourself."

* * *

Sora rushed into the barn, Hero's limp body in his arms, looking around to see three people huddled against the back wall, evidently having seen the demon outside.

One of the people, a young woman with red hair looked up upon Sora's entrance.

"Link!" she ran forwards, taking Hero from Sora and laying him down on a bed of hay, "What happened to him?"

"The demon took him, but we were able to get him back," Sora walked over and knelt beside her, "He'll be okay, I know it."

She turned her head, her cerulean eyes meeting Sora's, "I hope your right, umm..."

"I'm Sora," he said, holding out his hand.

She took his, shaking it, "Malon."

Sora released her hand, before getting up and heading for the door.

"Young man, wait!"

Sora looked behind him, to see a portly man in blue overalls, his mustache was drenched with sweat, as was his balding head.

"That... _thing_ is not normal, I'm not even sure if it _can_ be killed."

Sora closed his eyes, walking towards the door, "Good thing I don't necessarily have to kill it then."

Sora left the dumbfounded trio, walking through the door, and into a pure hell.

Lightning cracked from the stormclouds above as Sora swung down his Keyblade, the Ultimas, on yet another one of the zombies that were popping out from the earth, their faces twisted as if howling in pain.

As soon as he left the building he found them all around, converging on some sort of black barrier, crackling with blood-red energy, presumably where Link and Vincent were fighting the demon from before, _Gomess_ as Vincent had called it.

"This is not good."

Sora turned behind him and saw around thirty of them advancing, the smell of rotting flesh nearly overpowering his senses. Sora gathered his energy and raised the Ultimas above his head.

"Thundaga!" And with that word, lightning bolts fell upon his foe, defeating them instantly.

"How many more of these are there?" he asked panting, at this point he had killed at least two-hundred of them, and it was beginning to wear him down.

Suddenly he heard a blood-curdling scream from behind him, eyes widening, Sora tried to turn and face what had made the sound, only to find that his body was paralysed by the sound.

All he could hear was the sound of shuffling feet from behind, as the undead approached him step by step. Sora could feel it's cold breath on his neck, as clammy, rotted hands closed around his neck, slowly beginning to strangle him, as the creatures mouth came ever closer to the neck of it's prey.

All seemed lost, death was creeping ever closer, when suddenly a song was heard through the dark barrier, a short tune, but a happy one, playing for a moment as a pillar of light escaped the dark energy.

Sora felt the hands slip away from his throat, gasping for air, he turned and backed away from it, only to see it's body becoming white and still, Sora looked up and saw the stormclouds disappearing as well, as light shone through to the barrier, which was weakening even before the sun's rays touched it.

Sora wasted no time, he dashed forwards, striking the barrier with his Keyblade, and watching it collapse into particles of light.

"Link, Vincent, are you okay?" Sora yelled out to the two now basking in the sunlight.

Link ran to Sora, Ocarina still in hand, holding up the potatoe-like flute when he reached the Keybearer.

"You just be glad I had this, otherwise we'd be dead for sure."

Sora was about to respond when Vincent suddenly appeared between them.

"Are we gonna kill this thing or what?"

"Yeah!" The other two yelled in unison.

* * *

"Is it all going according to plan?"

"Yes, the fools have no idea."

"Then it's time to make our move."

"As you wish."

* * *

Vincent dashed towards Gomess, whose body could now be seen clearly, it's muscle-tissue could be seen as though there was no skin in front of it.

Gomess raised it's right arm to attack Vincent, only to have Sora slice it, followed by Link, who managed to score a deep wound, finally Vincent came down with both blades, slicing off the beasts arm.

Gomess staggered back, clutching it's severed stub of an arm.

Vincent and Sora landed beside Link, the former grinning like a boy.

"How about we finish this thing right now," With those words he held an arrow out to Link.

"I have plenty arrows you know," Link said grabbing it, "I don't see why-"

Link's words were cut off when the arrow suddenly started shining, the light encompassing the three of them, before vanishing, leaving the group staring at the now golden arrow.

"What was that?" Sora asked Vincent eagerly.

"The Arrow of Light, by the way, all of your arrows will become like that as long as you have one Light Arrow with you, so I'd recommend keeping stocked up on arrows."

"I see," Link aimed his bow towards the demon, puling back an arrow as a shining light came from the Master Sword, "Farore, grant me your light and courage, please give me the strength to vanquish this demon!"

At that statement, the Light Arrow glowed with a holy emerald glow, the sacred powers of the goddess Farore giving Link the strength he needed.

"Pierce the this foul beast and rid your holy creation from such impurities!" Link's eyes flashed green as he let his attack loose, "Farore's Arrow!"

The arrow flew towards Gomess, the light of the Goddess of Courage empowering it.

Vincent closed his eyes as the arrow struck, enjoying being so close to the power of a Goddess, especially Farore.

Link however, saw as the arrow imbedded itself deep in Gomess, Farore's light shredding through it's flesh as it disintegrated into nothingness.

"We did it," Link strode forward on wobbling legs, "We-"

Vincent caught him before he hit the ground, carrying Link over his right shoulder, he dragged along both his blades as he headed towards the barn.

"Get over here Sora, I could faint at any moment, we need to hurry."

"Hurry for what?" he asked before running after Vincent, catching up when he got to the door, "I asked you a question."

Vincent merely kicked the door open, muttering about 'shadows' and 'idiot' from what Sora could hear.

The two strode in to a very confused gathering of people.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I was kinda being a little distracted, and had minor writers block, I'll try to update more often, so don't give up on this story yet, because next chapter will have talking, charcter devolapment (I think) and a surprise for you all!


	6. A Thoroughly Late Tale

**Chapter Six:  
A Thoroughly late tale.**

* * *

Malon stood up from watching over Link as the door was kicked open, only to see what seemed to Link's twin, identical save for his hair and his red eyes. But what was more surprising was that he seemed to be carrying Link on one shoulder as he walked in, followed by Sora.

Vincent laid Link down next to Hero, his swords disappearing from his hand as he turned to Sora.

"Things won't look very good, but if you interfere, they'll likely die all three of them and Malon if you start bothering me with semantics I'll have to render you unconscious," He said simply, not looking at the woman.

"Who are you?"

Vincent looked behind him at Malon, surprised to find that she wasn't even phased by him.

Vincent smiled, reaching his hand over to her, "I'm Vincent Valentine, pleased to make your acquaintance."

She shook his hand smiling, "If you can't tell me what exactly is going on after you save Link, I'll bash you over the head with a frying pan, 'kay?" She winked at him cheerfully, her smile never fading.

Vincent turned to face the two Links, only then noticing how they were different, and yet the same.

The Link from this time still had that youthful look about him, like a boy, a boy who didn't understand what it meant to have the title of "hero".

The Hero of Twilight on the other hand, had the look of an experienced warrior, a man who had been thrust into a cruel world, and had to cope by becoming stronger.

"Now to begin," Vincent spread his palms out to the two, as darkness covered his arms, "**Iam, vox of obscurum! Aufero is animus ex vir somes , quod signum is in suus quondam umbra!"**

As he spoke, dark waves began to emanate from his body, covering the two men as the other four people in the room backed away to the walls.

**"!"**

A sudden light burst out from the darkness, knocking everyone unconscious.

Sora fell over, watching Vincent fade away as darkness came over his eyes.

* * *

Ganondorf was pacing back and forth in his throne room, a bloody mass of twisted metal that used to be an Iron Knuckle was lying in one corner, as another faced the evil lord, it's shaking rattling the silver armor it wore.

"What do you mean they're gone?" He asked, rounding on his frightened servant.

"Lord Ganondorf sir, they vanished, no trace of any of them remains."

"So," The evil man said, grasping the Iron Knuckle by the neck, ignoring it's struggle for breath, "Dark Link, Volvagia, Morpha, Bongo Bongo, all of them just vanished?"

"Y... yes my lord."

"GAH!" Ganondorf screamed as his hand spead dark energy throughout his servants body, before throwing it into the wall, where it sunk to the floor, moaning in agony.

"I'll kill whoever took my minions from me!" Ganondorf screamed, stalking towards his throne, "I need time before that kid gets here, this power won't do any good if I can't control my own actions well."

"Then let me help, my lord."

Ganondorf turned to the voice, raising an eyebrow as the Iron Knuckle rose from a pool of darkness, and walked towards him slowly, allowing it's master to take in it's new appearance.

The bulky armor it wore had become sleek, and coloured black, with gold trim, it's red cape gently fluttered behind it as it walked, kneeling before Ganondorf, one hand resting on it's new longsword.

"I am at your dispense as always, Lord Ganondorf."

Ganondorf grinned, chuckling as he looked upon his new tool, "This is perfect."

* * *

"Sora, Sora wake up."

"Huh?" Sora slowly opened his eyes to see Link above him, looking somewhat agitated.

"Mind explaining what happened, and why there's another me here?"

"Another... you?" Sora asked confused.

"I can't remember what happened since we talked in the bar, so mind filling me in?"

"Oh, so you don't remember anything?"

"That's what I just said, so are you gonna explain it or what?"

"I think Vincent will be able to explain things better," Sora said, sitting up, and looking around, "Where is he anyway?"

"Where is who?" Link asked also looking around, and sure enough, Vincent was gone, while Malon, the other Link, Talon, and a skinny guy who's name hadn't been mentioned, were fainted on the floor.

"I think we should wake everyone else up, waiting for him is best, he probably knows the whole story."

"Right," Link sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Damn Ganondorf, I just wanted to be a goatherd, maybe get married someday, and then all this happens."

"If you're done talking to yourself, then could you help me wake up your double?"

"Oh, right, I'll get right on that," Link said leaning against a wall.

"You aren't going to help?"

"I don't want to even get near myself okay? What if I end up disappearing forever, I don't want death knocking on my door, 'kay?"

"Death?" Sora looked at Link with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Link shook his head, "Never mind, just wake him up so we can find that Vincent guy or whoever he is."

"Right," Sora walked over to the sleeping Link and began shaking him, "Link, hey Link wake up."

"Navi?" Link looked up groggily at Sora, "Who're you again?"

"I'm Sora, remember?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Where's Navi anyway?" Link asked, ignoring Sora, when a blue fairy suddenly flew out from uder Link's hat, "Navi, why didn't you help me with that Gohma thing?"

"Vincent called it Gomess Link," Navi corrected him, "And that weird barrier knocked me out, I just woke up myself."

"I see..." Link then looked over to around, before spotting the other people in the barn,

Link's eyes rested on Malon, widening at her unconscious form.

"Malon!" Link ran towards the girl, taking her in his arms, "Malon, are you okay?"

"L-Link?" Malon muttered as she awoke, looking up at his concerned face, "Hey there, fairy boy."

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine," Malon got up after that, "Are you okay, fighting that beast must have taken a lot out of you, huh?"

"Yeah, it did," Link said, standing up before smiling warmly at her, "Just a little."

"Hey, fairy guy," Link looked over at the other him, miffed, "You mind explaining what's going on?"

"All I know is that Vincent seemed to be too sure of himself, and he didn't explain anything to me either."

"I don't even know who this Vincent guy you're talking about is," the first Link (Future Link? F Link from now on.) said, getting up, "So anyone know anything about this guy, apart from his name?"

Link, Malon and Sora all looked down embarrassed.

F Link sighed, "Then does anyone know where he went?"

Sora looked up at this, "Well, I remember he chanted something, but I couldn't understand the language he was speaking in, then there was a bright flash and-" Sora gasped, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, worried, "What happened next?"

"He...his body..."

"You think he's dead, don't you?" F Link asked, voice heavy, "What you saw, that light, I felt it myself..."

Link closed his eyes, carefully measuring his breath, "That light might-"

"It felt disgusting," F Link said, closing his eyes.

Link's eyes widened at the other Link's statement, "W-wait, what?"

"Couldn't you feel it?" F Link said, opening his eyes, and finding six more staring at him like he was insane, "I know you all felt it, just like any day really," Link walked over to a shuttered window, opening it to let in the midday light, "It feels like death, only the pure of Twilight makes me feel alive, now, after..."

He then turned back to them, looking at their staring eyes, "Don't look at me like that, none of you could possibly understand what I went through."

"But..." Sora stepped forward, "Why are you acting like this now? You seemed fine before."

"It was a mask," At that he chuckled slightly, "A facade to hide what I felt, I just felt like showing my true colours is all."

"Just who and what are you?" Link suddenly asked, hand on the Master Sword's handle.

"Huh?" Sora turned to see Link drawing his blade slowly, as Malon backed away from him, "What are you doing?"

"Look at his left hand," He said pointing to the mentioned spot, where the Triforce of Courage shone brightly, while showing his own, blade in hand, where the same mark glowed, "Yesterday, after I left the Chamber of Sages, I found this mark on me, according to Sheik, it is part of the Triforce, representing courage, there's no way it could be on my hand _and_ his."

"But I can-ahh!" Sora gasped in shock when F Link shoved him away, before kneeling in front of Link.

"Only Midna can..." He looked to his attacker, eyes filed with acceptance, "Just end it, she's dead, I failed, and unless whatever that guy did helped, and I doubt it, the Hero of Time will just take over my body again."

Link's eyes widened at this, "What did you say?"

"If you're going to kill me, then why ask, it doesn't matter anyway, not now, not ever."

"Dammit!" Link kicked F Link in the side of the head, sending him sprawling as Malon and Sora gasped, "About the hero of Time, what were you talking about just now?"

"That bastard took over my mind, and I don't even know how much time has passed, not that it matters, that so-called hero's dead anyway."

"W-What?"

"He's been dead for almost six hundred years if I remember right."

"S-six hundred?"

"Are you going to kill me," F Link began, getting up, "Or shall we keep talking about ancient history?"

"I..." Link dropped the Master Sword, backing away slowly, "H-how could I be dead?"

"What do you mean, how could..." F Link trailed off, eyes widening, "_You're_ that bastard, aren't you?"

"I-I don't understand, what's going on?"

F LInk picked up the fallen Master Sword, "Because of you, I couldn't kill him, because of you, Midna's death has gone un-avenged!"

"No, what are you talking about?" Link looked up defiantly, "I didn't do anything to you, nothing you say is true is it?"

"You won't trick me, act innocent all you want, I will take your life, one way or another."

"Do you really think you have any chance of defeating the Hero of Time?"

"My skill is enough," F Link stated simply, throwing the Master Sword to Link's feet, "Maybe you'll last a little longer with that."

_This is it, Link_, he thought, picking up the Blade of Evil's bane, _It's time to embrace my destiny, and prove that I am the Hero._

"You two aren't really going to do this are you?" Malon asked concerned, "What if you end up getting killed?"

"I'll be fine, Malon," Link said, readying his sword, "I'm not the same boy from the forest you met seven years ago."

She sighed, "Then could you at least take this outside, I don't want to wind up in a fool's conflict."

* * *

A tall figure, maybe ten feet tall, looked to another, facing away, perhaps about five-foot-five.

"So, you helped him out?" The first figure, a deep-voiced man asked.

"I had to, after all," The second stated simply, his voice was some-what higher than the first's.

"They will find out, you know."

"That's why I called you here."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need your help, and you need mine, I think it's an even trade, don't you?"

"You will of course, need to pay somehow."

"I know where to find an equivalent to your _payment_," The last word was said in disgust.

"I still need a suitable body, if I'm going to be of any help."

"Just remember not to take anyone important, since only my kind can get what you crave."

"Then we have a deal, though I can take a vessel temporarily, and if we meet _her_, then I'll take the most powerful vessel there, even if for but a moment."

"We need to hurry, I can sense their approach."

"Then I will take us both from this place."

* * *

The two Links stood facing one another in the horse corral, the future Link holding the Ordon Sword he had stolen from Rusl, a fact that had plagued his conscious before.

_And now here I stand, about to kill a man I barely know_, the Hero of Twilight looked up towards the other Link, "As far as I'm concerned, it's already past time for you to fall."

"I don't know why you feel you have to fight me," The other Link replied coolly, "But I have things I must do, and you won't keep me from my duty."

"That's what you think!" F Link suddenly charged forwards, jumping towards his counterpart, his sword shining with a sacred light.

"Not so fast!" Link then swung his sword up to meet the other, the energy quickly dissipating into the air.

"What? How di-URGH!" F Link was interrupted by a sudden kick from Link, before being swiftly punched in the face, breaking his nose and sending him sprawling.

"It seems you don't know how to fight properly, under better circumstances I might've given you a few pointers."

"So fighting is about cheap tricks?" F Link asked, getting up, blood dripping down his face.

"In a battle for your life, there is no such thing as cheap tricks," He ran towards the other Link, "Maybe I'll show you now!"

"Fine!" F Link suddenly shot his clawshot towards Link, who stopped running and had his hookshot ready in a moments notice.

The two chain-bound weapons collided in midair, the Clawshot grabbing on to the Hookshot, before their holders threw them to the ground, F Link however, pulled out another Clawshot, quickly shooting it towards Link.

Link reacted quickly, throwing a small, wooden shield towards it, causing the Clawshot to grab hold of it, pulling it back to F Link, who didn't have enough time to think of anything before he saw Link swinging the Master sword wildly in his direction.

F Link ducked, side-stepped, parried, and rolled away from the flurry of strikes, but to no avail.

"It's time to end this!" Link swiftly kicked his opponent to the ground, brought his sword up, and plunged it towards the other Link's chest.

**"Can't I leave you kids alone for five damn minutes?"**

A sudden burst of shadow ripped through the air between the two men, sending both flying in opposite directions.

Standing where the two Link's were previously, Vincent looked coldly at the Twilight Hero.

"I really can't believe the idiocy that is supposed to be Hyrule's champion," suddenly, the shadow was beside the startled hero, "She didn't fall to that pig, you fool."

F Link's eyes widened, "W-what did you say?"

"The Princess is alive and well, and if you chose to think for a minute you might've figured that out before nearly getting yourself killed."

Link trotted up from behind, a sour expression on his face, "I thought you died, though maybe if you showed up sooner then-guh!"

Link found himself on his back, pinned to the ground under Vincent's foot.

"You disgust me, ready to kill a man who lost his path, you've got a long way to go before you can bear the moniker of 'Hero of Time'."

"Get off me, dammit!"

"Shut up and listen! Ganondorf has a _much_ greater power than that toy of a sword you carry around can handle, and I definitely can't take him down, so that means we have to work together right? But no, it can't be that damn simple!"

Link shoved Vincent's foot off his chest, quickly getting up, "What the hell are you talking about? What's not so simple?"

Sora ran towards the group with Malon close in his heels, "What's going on? You haven't even explained everything that's come up so far!"

"What I am saying," Vincent began, visibly composing himself, "Is that even if all three of us took him on, we couldn't win, especially since the_ great hero_ has barely any experience under his belt."

"Then let me help."

Everyone turned to look at F Link, who looked at them with eyes of cerulean fire, "I've done a lot on my travels, I'm sure I could be of assistance."

"No way, you don't even have any magical knowledge, and I don't care _how _good a smith made that sword, it's just plain metal, Ganon would laugh if you took that to fight him."

"Then tell me where Midna is."

"I'm afraid she isn't anywhere near us."

"Then I'll buy a horse and travel, now where is she?"

"We've recently undergone time-travel."

Vincent earned a cold stare from F Link.

"You aren't lying are you?"

"Not at all, we are a long ways into the past, and Midna is still in present-day Hyrule, awaiting our return."

"Wait a minute," Link turned Vincent around roughly, facing him with cold eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ganon created a time portal using the Master Sword, which he stole from our pal Link here, we followed but there's no way of telling how far behind we are, considering that we arrived later than him."

"Why can't anything ever be simple?"

"The Goddess Farore picked you, I guess you're unlucky, but we need to get a move on, Ganon is gaining power and we should do the same."

"Well then," Sora began, I guess we should-"

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned to look at a thoroughly flustered Malon, who was just barely following the conversation going on between the hero's.

"What in the name of Din's bloody Fire is going on here? You all have barely rested, and now your talking about time-travel, Ganon, and what else you haven't brought up yet, maybe you should recuperate here, stock up on supplies, and actually bother to make a **PLAN** before setting out!"

Malon took a deep breath while Vincent stretched his arms.

"The cutie's right, we should rest before charging blindly into the dragon's den."

Malon sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Well, that's close enough at least."

"It's settled, then, I'll keep watch, since as you might have guessed, I do not require sleep, now everyone into the house, any talking and I'll knock you out cold. We make our plans tomorrow morning, I'll speak with Talon about supplies and horses, I don't need one, just so you know."

Heeding Vincent's warning, the four walked to the house and left him outside, brooding.

"And I will keep watch from the shadows."

Vincent slipped into the ground silently, completely unaware of the chaos that was preparing to unfold.

* * *

_Later, that night._

* * *

Sora, Malon, and the two Links sat around the upstairs table, silence filled the air, alongside tension that could be cut with a dull knife.

Everyone's heads turned at the sound of the doorknob turning, the Hylian warriors reaching to their blades.

Vincent strode through the door, a serious look on his face.

"I've settled the bill for our supplies, and I took the liberty of purchasing a couple of horses, if it's not too much trouble, Malon, I'd like to take Epona as well, our Link is one of only two who'll be able to ride her anyway."

Malon stood up and walked over to Vincent, staring into the deep crimson of his eyes, her own growing sad as she looked upon him.

"It's fine, provided you answer me some questions later."

"Fine by me."

Vincent nodded to her, before walking past to F Link, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I need a word alone, if you'd please."

F Link shrugged, and the two walked outside, Link sighing as he left, leaning backwards in his chair.

"I swear, that guy is such a downer, why can't he just cheer up and stop being so moody."

Malon walked over to Link, knocking the hat off his head as she went by, ignoring Navi's startled scream, "You haven't changed at all, have you? Still just a kid."

Link leaned over to pick up his hat, mumbling too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

Vincent and the hero of Twilight walked into the horse corral, empty like it was during the attack.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Vincent paused before turning to face the green-clad warrior, "You agreed to help far too easily, going from trying to kill the other Link to joining his cause, why?"

"If you lied, I'll gut you right here."

"Rather brutal, aren't we? I don't have guts by the way, and what are you talking about?"

"You said she was alive."

"The Twilight Princess you mean?"

Link grabbed Vincent by the collar, drawing his face closer, "Make no mistake, under another circumstance, I'd have run you through by now, but you seem to be the only one who knows what's going on."

"But that's not quite right, and I'll forgive you for the threats if you start telling the whole truth."

"All you need to know, is that if there is even a grain of hope that Midna is alive, I will do whatever it takes to find her again."

"You know, I think we have something in common."

"All I know is that you are a wicked deceiver, and that you are hiding many things from the others and I."

"You're pretty observant, so how about we make a deal."

"What kind of 'deal' would I want to strike with one such as you?"

Vincent's face broke into a wicked grin, "Sora, as you might have guessed, is extremely naive, I could tell him I was a cruel torturer, and he'd still trust me, as for the other Link, I know him well, follow my advice, and we can gain both their trusts."

"To what end?"

"Without our combined strength, we cannot do much, unless all of us co-operate, Hyrule is forfeit, and that includes your Princess."

Link released Vincent's collar, staring at him flatly, "Fine by me, just tell me what's really going on, and none of the sugar-coating that you've been preparing so lavishly for the other two either."

"In that case, I had better start with what I know about you."

"About me?"

"You'd be surprised what you're Princess felt too scared to tell you, or maybe that curse prevented her from seeing, either way it's fallen to me to explain."

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun! Cliffhanger! Please R&R, I would like to know how to improve the series, and I also apolagise for the long delay, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.


	7. Mysteries, Both Resolved and New

Deep in the shadows, voices spoke, but were heard only in secret.

"If everything you say is true, then there's no way we can defeat them!" The young man's voice shook with anger at the news he was just told.

_"Calm yourself!"_ The oily, cold voiced man hardly sounded calm himself.

**"How are we supposed to stay calm when our entire plan hinged on that damn thing?"** The third man's voice was deep and commanding, as if he were in control of the situation.

_"Do you think I went in there without a backup plan?"_

"Oh, I thought your plan was throwing the fifth member of our little 'council' to the wolves, so to speak."

_"Hold your tongue! I'm the one who'll get us out of this mess and-"_

"Silence!" The twisted and distorted voice barely sounded human, but it held weight and rang with dignity.

_"Gyu- O-of course."_

"If you fools would stop squabbling between yourselves, we have bigger problems then Gomess, we have more effective means than that shadow anyway."

"Then what do you suggest we do? And what problems do we have exactly?"

"The one I warned you about is mere hours from entering this realm and-"

**"What? I thought you had that under control!"**

"There is more going on here than any of us know, I don't understand how, but he's coming, and I still don't have a suitable host."

"Then why don't you go get one? It's not like any of _our_ number are compatible, right?

"If it were that simple then I'd have done it already, but the host has to choose me, and that's _if_ I can even find one."

"Then maybe you should go looking, instead of sitting around here doing nothing!"

"I have tolerated your indignity up until now, but if you continue to show disrespect in my presence then you will have forced my hand!"

"Whatever, but we had better leave before _he_ notices us."

"Very well, Deekle, relay your orders and prepare for our next move, the same goes for the rest of you."

With that, the fourth being left to move about another shadow.

"Deekle?" The young man could barely contain his laughter.

_"Silence, one does not anger a being of that much power, if one is smart."_

"Was that supposed to be an insult, maybe you should try and grow a pair, see you Deekie."

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

**"He's already gone, why don't you do something useful and report to your and _his_ squads."**

_"W-what? Why should _I_ report to that man's squad?"_

**"You're the one that killed him, deal with it."**

_"Grrr."_

With that, the remaining two left, neither knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

The full moon shone on to a small hill, a lone boy's silhouette framed by it's rays.

"I can't believe it's all over," the voice of the small boy spoke into the silence, "After seven years, we can start our lives again."

A small yellow fairy appeared from the boy's hat, flitting about excitedly.

"And to think," The fairy spoke with the voice of a young woman, "We never would've met without this torture."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, the sky filled up with fireworks, illuminating the boy wearing green clothes, a sword and shield on his back.

"We'd better hurry, I don't want to waste a second of my new life."

"Heehee, let's go!"

Castle town was usually quiet, the only sound being the occasional ReDead moving about.

But tonight was different.

Black armored knights walked through the main street, their blood-red capes flowing behind them, at their lead was a knight with gold trim along his cape and armour.

These knights were the new elite of Ganondorf's army: The Darknuts.

Vincent's eyes widened as he and F Link reached the door to the house.

"We've got problems here."

"Eh?" F Link turned to him, a bored look on his face, "You want me to help, or can you do it?"

"Get the others, we need all the help we can get."

F Link's face turned serious, "That bad?"

"Worse," Vincent held his left hand up, summoning the Great Fairy's Sword, "I had hoped not to use both together so quickly."

Lowering his left, Vincent raised his right, a white glow building in his palm, and suddenly striking him with white lightning.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Vincent was picked up and thrown by the white energy, landing far away in the horse corral.

"What the..." F Link ran to Vincent, ignoring the door slamming open behind him, and kneeling before the dark mirror of himself, "You alright?"

Link ran up behind with Sora and Malon, "What the hell happened?"

Vincent got up slowly, small amounts of some dark gas wafting from his body into the ground, turning it black.

"You have to run away from here."

Malon stepped forward and looked him in the eye, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're no match for what's coming, but I can hold them off for a while, you all need to get away as fast as possible."

Vincent tried to walk past, but Sora stopped him, "There's no way we can leave you behind!"

"Head deep into the Kokiri Forest, Farore willing, you'll find a man living in a hut, tell him that it's the 'dawn of the first day', and you have only weak masks."

Link walked up and grabbed him by the collar, "Stop speaking in riddles, we're not going anywhere without you, and besides, if all of us can't take whatever is coming this way, then how could you even stall it."

"You would be surprised what a man can do when he is tasked with protecting what's dear to him."

Vincent shoved Link away roughly, walking past determinedly.

Link was about to chase after him, when F Link ran forward, swung Vincent around, and punched him square in the jaw, sprawling him out flat.

"Take a note, Vinny, a hero isn't afraid to give his life, a hero will fight for what's right until the last breath, if he must die then so be it, but damn his soul if he goes down quietly."

"Are you insane?" Vincent stood up, anger making his voice shake, "Who are you helping if you're dead? No-one, that's who! If you die then what hope is there left for this world?"

"Well I was going to make that argument, but thanks for taking my side, c'mon everyone, this is gonna be the big one." F Link stepped past Vincent, not even registering his dumbfound look.

Link walked by, "What hope is there without you by our side?"

Sora laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder as he went by, "You _are _coming with us right? The last thing we need is for you to stand here looking like an idiot."

Vincent sighed deeply, "This is why I'll never get heros."

"Hey, Vincent?"

The dark Link looked up to see Malon standing right in front of him, "What's up, Mal-"

He was cut off suddenly as Malon wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips, leaving him standing there stuttering when she parted.

"Don't die, and maybe you'll get a better reward." At that, she left with a wink.

Vincent looked up at the moon, it's silvery surface reflected in his crimson eyes.

"I don't know if I'm really lucky, or unlucky," He looked down to think, when something important occurred to him, "Oh, we're under attack by a powerful group of foes, aren't we?"

Vincent picked the Great Fairy's Sword up from where it lay, and ran off to join the others.

* * *

"Dammit!"

In the dark stone basement, the boy clothed in green stood, his bleeding fist thrust towards a steel door in front of him, the wound not even registering with him.

Once again the yellow fairy popped out from under his hat.

"Link, please, calm down!"

The boy, revealed to be Link, rounded on the fairy, "Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down after what just happened?"

"I..." The yellow fairy backed away, shocked ny Link's yelling.

"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Startled, Link turned to the wooden walkway behind him, where a bulky figure stood, hidden by shadow.

"Are you going to come clean, or do we have to wait another _seven years_?"

* * *

The three Links stood with Sora, facing the incoming legion, still a while away, each had their swords drawn, ready to fight, to the end if need be.

"This is it, guys," Vincent stepped forward, the Great Fairy's Sword shining with an ethereal glow, "Despite your heroic speech, I have no intention of dying here, and you had better not either."

"Don't worry, Vincent," Sora stepped beside him, "We don't have anything to worry about right?"

"Just give me a moment," F Link walked ahead of them an kneled down, squinting for a better look, "Single-weapon wielding Darknuts, medium protection armor designed for speed, re-enforced with what seems to be some type of leather, it's just a guess, but I'd say it'll hold up against our blades, for a time anyway."

"You can tell all that from here?" Link asked, surprise evident on his face.

"I've faced similar foes before, but they were no-where near this level, and I'll bet that their swordplay is just as improved."

Vincent knelt beside him, giving him a sideways look, "What are your orders, captain?"

"Well," he took a moment to get to his feet, Vincent joining him, "I run in the front, you to my left, the Hero of Clocks to the right, and Sora, you can provide magic support, correct?"

"Uh, sure, no problem," Sora replied, a touch of indicison in his voice."

"Then you're behind me, we charge in, cut them down as quickly as we can manage, back off, make a defense, oh and try to aim for the throat, their armor looks thinner there, but it's behind a plate, so we'll have to 'remove' those first."

"Wait a minute," Link stepped in front of his doppelganger, clearly flustered, "You can really tell all that from a distance?"

F Link gave the other a steely glare, "I am more than a man, look into my eyes, the eyes of the blue-eyed beast, and tell me if there is any confusion."

Link stared into his eyes for a moment, "A yes would've worked, too."

"Just get into position, you."

"If I may," Vincent stepped forward, raising his right hand, "I can weave and illusion that will make it seem like we're close to the ranch, then we just have to approach under a cloak, and take them by surprise."

"Then do it," The four warriors got into position, "When I strike, follow my example."

* * *

The Darknts marched forward, their leader's eyes held keenly on their foes, weapons drawn as they waited by the entrance to the ranch, some ways away still.

_Just as Lord Ganondorf said, the Hero of Time has allies, and it seems, a traitor to our cause,_ The commander's cold stare directed at Vincent, _Lord Ganon will be pleased, when I bring back his head._

The commander stopped, raising his fist in a signal to halt, "Men, ready your magics!"

Unbeknownst to the Darknuts, their enemies lay in wait just two metres in front of them.

"Magic?" F Link asked to no-one in particular, "Fall back! Drop the illusion!"

"Got it!" Vincent ran back first, quickly followed by Link and Sora, who turned back to see the Hero of Twilight facing the Darknuts, who continued to charge their dark magic without missing a beat.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"I said fall back!" F Link ran toward the enemy, leaping at the commander with his sword held high, "Die you bastard!"

The Darknuts released their magic, and the huge blast of darkness met the charging warrior head on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Link!"

* * *

"What do you think, should we help them?"

The boy Link stood, watching the approach of the Darknuts, the same yellow fairy by his side.

"Well, we need to get his help any way you look at it," she paused for a moment, shuddering slightly, "And I can feel a huge amount of dark energy coming from those soldiers."

Link put his hands on his hips, looking to the sky as if for answers, "Well, then what do you recommend?"

"You had your fill of Chateau Romani before we left, right?"

At this, Link smiled, "You know it."

"Then I think you already have a plan."

"Right," Link looked back at the scene before him, as the soldiers were enveloped in a dark aura, visible only to a few, when all hell broke loose.

The four who were waiting for the soldiers suddenly appeared not far in front of them, three of them ran, but the last ran and jumped toward the leader, when the rest loosed a torrent of dark energy, and to any other, it would seem like he met his end, but Link saw him being surrounded by white light just before, the magics impact causing a loud explosion that didn't even phase the soldiers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The man fell from the smoke cloud, suddenly clothed in gold and crimson armour, as his blade pierced through the helmet of the leader.

"W-what just happened?" The yellow fairy asked, perplexed, when suddenly she saw a spiked ball racing towards the battle, "Wha-? can't that idiot stay still for five seconds?"

The fairy took off toward the fight, not knowing what lay in wait for them all.

* * *

_This is it,_ So thought the Hero of Twilight as he ran at his quarry,_ Timing is everything, and I may not get another chance._

F Link took a bold chance, leaping high, and just as he planned, the Darknuts loosed every spell at him. An instant before he was killed, he summoned the only thing that could save him, the magic hit, but he was already protected.

"_This is for Midn_aaaa!" The first part of his war cry went unheard as he fell from the smoke cloud, falling toward the Darknut Commander, who didn't have time to react before a blade was struck through his forehead.

"Link!"

Sora ran to the sound of metal on metal, but hesitating as the smoke cloud parted to reveal F Link, garbed in regal-looking crimson and gold armour, fighting the Darknuts alone.

"A little help, guys?" He called back to the others.

"You don't need to ask twice!" Link quickly leaped into the fray, knocking one Darknuts neck-guard, before chapping his head clean off with the Master Sword.

Vincent quickly sprang up from a Darknuts shadow, cutting him in half lengthwise with the Great Fairy's Sword.

The Darknuts quickly formed a defensive circle, realising that they were surrounded, but far greater in number.

But just that instant a large spiked ball appeared from no-where, crashing into the Darknuts and dispersing those that weren't killed by the impact. Suddenly the ball sprang up to reveal a Goron wearing a green skirt, hat, and large leather gloves.

The Goron wasted no time, grabbing hold of two confused Darknuts and smashing their heads together, killing them instantly. The Goron was quickly joined by the other four who were fighting the Darknuts, the five warriors quickly dispatching their confused and scattered foes.

Link, F Link and Sora were conversing a little ways away, while Vincent stood, looking the Goron in the eyes, thinking deeply.

"So, how long has it bee-" Vincent was suddenly cut off by a huge punch from the Goron, sending him flying back several feet, rolling across the ground for a bit.

"Hey!" Sora ran up to the Goron, a defensive look in his eyes, "I thought you were helping us just now, what gives?"

"Stand aside, kid," The Goron's voice was deep and intimidating, "He and I have unfinished business."

"Hehehe," Sora and the Goron both looked to where Vincent was getting up slowly, "If you want to settle things, then show me your _true face_."

Upon hearing this, the Goron smiled, bringing his gloved hands up, as if to remove a mask. A sudden flash of light, and in place of the Goron, stood a boy dressed in green, a mask in his hands, the mask that could trnasform him into the mighty Goron warrior, Darmani.

"The face behind the mask," The young Link walked slowly to Vincent as he spoke, "Is that your true face? Or maybe people hide their true faces behind yet another, unseen mask."

Young Link stopped in front of Vincent, looking up at him curiously.

"Maybe you should remove _your _mask, Vince."

"Link," Vincent knelt down, looking into Young Link's eyes, "I'm not the little brother anymore, could you please call me Vincent?"

Young Link was about to speak when his yellow Fairy suddenly popped out of his hat, ramming herself into Vincent's face, knocking him down.

"Just who do you think you are?" She screeched at him, glowing red with anger.

"T-Tatl, I have this under contr-" Young Link was also interrupted by the fairy, apparently named Tatl rammed into his face, and consequently knocked him down as well.

"Under control? This bastard abandoned us, left us in Termina with our curse, and you just welcome him back with _open arms_?"

"Of course I do!" Young Link got up, anger shining in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Tatl's colour faded back to her regular appearance, her voice shaking.

"It's the same as it would be between you and Tael, he's my brother, and _that_ is what matters."

"Link..." Tatl looked down sadly, the young hero's words seeming to have struck down her confidence.

"Link?" Young Link froze, his eyes widening at the familiar voice.

_Oh crap,_the young boy eyed Tatl carefully, noticing that she was still rattled from when Link yelled at her, _I think I've been too hard on her lately, most of the time, it's her yelling at me. Wait, why am I thinking about that at a time like this?_

Young Link turned to look at the blue Fairy hovering behind him, "Navi?"

"Link, it really is you, isn't it?" Navi fluttered closer to the young boy, "But then... how are you he-"

Navi was suddenly interrupted by a furious Tatl, glowing a rich crimson.

"You!" Tatl rammed into Navi again, sending her to the ground, "_You're _Navi?"

"What the?" Navi flew up toward Tatl, a pink-ish hue surrounding her, "Who are _you_?"

"My name is Tatl, and I'm Link's Fairy companion, the question here is why you're approaching him like you're old buddies!"

"T-Tatl, p-please don't..." The flustered Young Link wasn't even able to form a full sentence, obviously unaware of how to handle the situation.

"Hey kid," Young Link looked up to see F Link watching the Fairy's fight calmly, "I find that when two people have a personal dispute, it's best to let them handle things."

"But I-"

"Isn't _Fairy Boy_ over there you?" Young Link looked over to his adult self, equally as flustered as himself, "Maybe you should give him an insight into his future."

Young Link looked up shocked, "F-future? H-how could you...?"

"There is more to every person than meets the eye, even if mine and yours see more, truly knowing a person takes something deeper."

"Well then..." Young Link smiled slightly, "Maybe we should talk later?"

"Who knows? All that matters to me is that I get back to my time as soon as I can."

Young Link's eyes narrowed, his smile disappearing altogether, "Then we definitely need to talk."

F Link watched as the young boy walked over to his older counterpart.

_Well, younger really,_The Hero of Twilight looked to the firey ring around Death Mountain, _What other tricks await us in the coming days? What dangers will we face?_

"I trust you can take a life, when necessary?"

F Link turned to Vincent, one eyebrow raised.

"I know it's a strange question, but I doubt the rest of our number have the guts to kill when necessary."

"I'll do whatever it takes," F Link turned back to watching the squabbling Fairies, "But I suggest we get moving, the longer we stay here, the worse off we are, and I'm sure Ganondorf will include the kid into his calculations, whatever he sends next will be much worse than Darknuts."

"He's not the only one we have to worry about."

"That's news to me," F Link turned to face Vincent, "Have you told anyone else about this third party?"

"No, and it seems there's more going on here than any of us realise, how many forces have come into play, I don't know, but I do know this," Vincent's eyes strayed to the ominous clouds above Castle Town, "Gomess can't exist, not here, not ever, whatever Ganondorf did when he came back, the repercussions of those actions have sent ripples spreading through our world, a world that was sealed from Sora and the worlds he traverses."

"What do you mean our world was sealed?"

"When the Goddesses created Hyrule, they sensed the evil of Heartless, a terrible darkness that might infect their pure land," Vincent closed his eyes, his voice turning uncertain, "And so they created certain safeguards to prevent the darkness from finding this pure world."

"Safeguards that obviously failed."

"Safeguards I destroyed, in my recklessness."

F Link was about to ask what he meant when Young Link called to them.

"Are you two done having your heart-to-heart? We're going into Castle Town, so hurry up!"

"Castle Town?" Vincent ran towards the young boy, stopping between him and the path to town, "Now listen here, that's the last place we should be heading, anywhere closer to Ganondorf is a bad place, if anything we should avoid that place at all costs!"

"Well..." Young Link casually put his arms behind his head, "If you just wanna leave _Mr._ Harp to the wolves, then be my guest."

Vincent gasped, his eyes moving to the ground, "Damn, I forgot about that bastard..."

"That guy might be the only person who really understands what's going on here," Sora walked forward, eyes set on Castle Town, "And besides, Ganondorf probably won't expect us to get so close to him after he sent those soldiers after us."

"That's besides the point, if-"

"I say it's better than bringing any more trouble to these people," F Link stepped in fron of Vincent, "Let's go see this _bastard_ you're all so fond of."

"That won't be necessary," A man called out from atop a nearby tree, his slim figure clothed in a tight suit with the Sheikah eyedrop emblazoned on the chest, his blond hair peeking out through the bandages around his face.

"I am Sheik, and I have something important to tell you all."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oooh, cliffhanger time! And I have an issue I'd like to bring up, it's about F Link, is that nickname working? Please mention in your review if I should call him something else, and if so, then what?**

**Otherwise, please leave honest reviews, and point out anything in my writing that needs work, and this update was WAY faster than the last one, eh? Anyway, I'll try to update at this speed or better in the future.**


	8. Apologyexplanation

To Kimmy-1016, Unfortunately i am forced to talk with you... in this awkward manner. due to your seeming lack of an account (That or you didn't sign in to review) to tell you that I have NOT abandoned this story, and in fact untill... damn it's been a while, but you see, I unfortunately found myself leaving my house, and in an act of goodwill, I lent my computer to my sister, as it's the only way she can talk to her boyfriend (Long distance is expensive, eh?) and so I am unable to work on the story untill I get my computer back.

And, to everyone who has been enjoying this story, I apologise for my seeming abandonment, and I will try to get the next chapter to you soon, I hope you understand.


End file.
